<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Need Saving; Save Yourself by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067623">Don't Need Saving; Save Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aedra (Elder Scrolls), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Training Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Azura - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Injury, But only on Katsuki 'cause he's a werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Court Wizard Aizawa Shouta, Court Wizard Shinsou Hitoshi, Crazy, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Curses, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Daedra, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedra Possession, Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Demonic Possession, Descent into Madness, Dragon Yoarashi Inasa, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragonborn Bakugou Katsuki, Dubious Consent, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, General Tullius Is Bothersome, Hircine - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Inspired by Skyrim, Kinda has some ABO AU too, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peryite - Freeform, Possession, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Quirks are Unique, Quirks are a Type of Magic (My Hero Academia), Romance, Sanguine - Freeform, Sheogorath - Freeform, Shinsou Hitoshi has a Flat Ass, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Todoroki Shouto &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo Friendship, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Top Yoarashi Inasa, Vampire Aizawa Shouta, Vampire Shinsou Hitoshi, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Bakugou Katsuki, Work In Progress, i don't know how many chapters this will have, not beta read we die like men, rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath Mountain Avi lies the small and humble Kingdom of Eglantine. The Kingdom prospers, and the King takes care of their people, the people protects the Kingdom. It's an established exchange.</p><p>After years of wealth and prosperity, the Queen gives birth to the Prince, Todoroki Shouto. He is showered with luxury and affection by his parents.</p><p>Suddenly, exactly at his eighteenth birthday, the Prince vanished. Folks say that a Dragon flew by the Kingdom that day, but the King dismissed the claims as mere impossibility, and that whatever nonsense the outsider traders says are false.</p><p>The King takes it upon himself to assemble a Search Party that will look for the young Prince at the haunted Forest, Grimwoods, that surrounds them, until a "supposedly" sellsword asked for the King's aid for his travel to Mount Avi.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Orphaned since December 13, 2020</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Todoroki Shouto/Yoarashi Inasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dragonborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>We drink to our youth, to days come and gone.</em><br/>
<em>For the age of aggression is just about done.</em><br/>
<em>We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own.</em><br/>
<em>With our blood and our steel we will take back our home.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings!</em><br/>
<em>On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing.</em><br/>
<em>We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives.</em><br/>
<em>And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!</em><br/>
<em>But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean.</em><br/>
<em>Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings!</em><br/>
<em>On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing.</em><br/>
<em>We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives.</em><br/>
<em>And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!</em>
  </p>
</div><div><p>
    <em>We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone.</em><br/>
<em>For the age of aggression is just about done.</em>
  </p>
<hr/></div><p>The market is still lively, even after the Royal Palace declared that the Heir of the Throne, the young Prince Shouto is missing.</p><p>Posters were set up since that day, stating that huge wealth will be bestowed to anyone willing enough to join a Search Party to find the missing Prince. But, no matter how much the King pays, almost no one had signed up. People are scared, after all, because the place that is supposed to be searched is the haunted forest around the Kingdom.</p><p>The Kingdom is situated beneath a Mountain called Mount Avi. That Mountain is the only thing keeping the Kingdom away from the rest of Skyrim to the north. The direction from east, to south, and to west that the Mountain doesn't stand upon is a dense Forest called Grimwoods, no person in the Kingdom dared to set foot in; everyone who did never came back.</p><p>The forest emits a magical aura and when you get even a single step in, people seems to lose their mind and continue through the trees.</p><p>The current Court Wizard had advised the King to place guards and to keep the people away from the forest to avoid getting them harmed. The King understood and made so Grimwoods is off limits to common folk.</p><p>Grimwoods does seems to be cursed, but there's a silver lining. A few meters before the forest, shrubs of a certain flower grew. The flower is named Briar Rose, in honor of a former Court Wizard, who discovered that the flower is edible and safe for consumption. This flower can only grow in this Kingdom as far as the King knows and so they are the only supplier of such rare and unique bloom. They sell and trade it to neighboring cities up north to Skyrim.</p><p>They can do so thanks to the small cave at the feet of Mount Avi, this is the only passageway in and out of Eglantine.</p><p>This passageway, named Sole Man's Pass, is the same passageway that Bakugou Katsuki took to get to the Kingdom.</p><p>The moment he emerged from the cave, he immediately sees an outpost. A guard approaches him, hands ready to unsheathe her sword and asks, "Who are you and state your business."</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki goes by many names, yet this time, he needs to announce his real one as well as all his titles; both for legitimacy and honor.</p><p>Katsuki faces the guard, eyes trained at her hands, "Bakugou Katsuki." he muses as he removes his Dragon Priest Mask; Nahkriin.</p><p>When the guard makes no move, as if she hasn't recognized his name, his posture, his set of Daedric armor, or his angry red eyes, Katsuki rolls them in annoyance, "I forget that this is but a small speck of Kingdom at Tamriel, oblivious to the events outside your own, let me do it again."</p><p>The guard eyes him steadily still, "My name is Bakugou Katsuki. A Legate of the Imperial Legion, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, a graduate of the Bard's College," Katsuki hesitates, "Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and a mercenary. A sellsword, and I'm the--"</p><p>At Katsuki's last words, the rest of the guard stands up and eyes him warily, "And your business?" the guard earlier narrows her eyes.</p><p>"Ah, yes, that." Katsuki grins, "I'm here to see the King."</p><p>The guards far back draw their arrows, pointing it at Katsuki, and the guard in front of him slices her weapon in the air and stops exactly before she hit Katsuki's exposed neck. Katsuki doesn't flinch, specifically, he chuckles.</p><p>"What makes you think we'll let you through after saying that!?"</p><p>Katsuki slowly reaches up with his gloved right hand and clutches the blade of the sword against his neck, "I suggest you put this down," he pushes the sword away, "You don't want a war with the Legion and the rest of Skyrim."</p><p>"Soldier, stand down!"</p><p>The guards all immediately sheathes their weapon and faces the man who spoke, their hands already formed a salute, "Yes, Court Wizard, what is your command?"</p><p>Katsuki eyes the approaching man, he can't quite make out his face because he's wearing a hooded black mage robes, but his eyes are visible enough, purple.</p><p>The man pulls his hood down after he reached Katsuki, "I apologize for this scene, the guards have been told to be more alert since..." he trails off, "Since the Prince."</p><p>Katsuki drinks in the appearance of the man in front of him. The man is taller than him by a good few inches, and he has hair that goes wildly, it matches the color of his deep tired eyes. Court Wizard duties must be taking a toll on him because he's got eyebags so big it's as if he never slept. He is fairly attractive, but that's not why Katsuki travelled to this small Kingdom.</p><p>Katsuki only grunts as a response, the other man continued, "I'm the King's Court Wizard, Shinsou Hitoshi," he bows, "I believe that you are Legate Bakugou Katsuki? We have just received your letter, and I have taken it upon myself to escort you to the palace."</p>
<hr/><p>"My King!" Hitoshi bows as he greets, "It is under my impression that you have already read the letter that I passed on to you, and it is my honor to present to you, Legate Bakugou Katsuki."</p><p>Katsuki's eyes wander around him, the Court consists of guardsmen, the Court Wizard, a Housecarl, a Steward, three Thanes, and the King himself.</p><p>Oddly, the Palace looks similar to the Blue Palace back at the City of Solitude. Katsuki pays it no mind, though.</p><p>The three Thanes seems to be the King's  children, they look similar.</p><p>The Steward is a woman with white hair, she sits besides the King. Probably his wife, it's common in Skyrim to have your wife or husband be the Steward of your hold.</p><p>The Housecarl keeps on eyeing Katsuki ever since he entered the Palace, he's on high alert and lives to protect the King. He's much taller than Katsuki, and much more buff, but they almost have identical hair colors, blond, but Katsuki's are more ashen in shade. Although, the Legate wonders how someone can be as buff as that person.</p><p>Katsuki is pulled from his thoughts when Hitoshi clears his throat, "Legate, bows?"</p><p>Katsuki lets out a sharp, "Tsk," he steadies himself as he says, "I bow to no one. I'm not here for formality, King Enji. You know the very predicament your Kingdom is in."</p><p>The Housecarl is quick to move, but the King stops him mid-way with a raise of hands, "Yes, I know."</p><p>Katsuki stares the King down, his aura demanding respect and honor, "The Legion won the war, King Enji. Now, I am sent here to investigate your Kingdom under the accusation that you have helped the Stormcloaks."</p><p>The King doesn't flinch, however, he stares back at Katsuki as he stands up from his throne, "You can investigate all you want, but you'll prove nothing. We traded to survive, not to support whatever faction this foolish war of yours have."</p><p>"But the War is over, King Enji," Katsuki takes a step forward and comes face to face with King Enji, "And my soldiers have won, the families of those who are slain, let's just say that they want justice."</p>
<hr/><p>Katsuki, having great experience, only took a couple of days until he found evidence. The ledger of the Steward holds all the transaction that the Kingdom had, as well as all the staff changes it underwent.</p><p>It seems that most of the Court members follow the King loyally, with one exception, the missing Prince.</p><p>That brings them to the situation right now, a group of Legionnaires at Katsuki's command swarms the Palace, "Under the authority given to me by General Tullius, King Enji, you are under arrest for murder and conspiracy against Skyrim and her people. I suggest you cooperate to avoid bloodshed."</p><p>King Enji huffs, "What of the Kingdom?"</p><p>"Yes, the Kingdom," Katsuki has already thought about it, and has been given permission by the General himself to pursue his idea, "I understand that weeks ago, your son, Prince Todoroki Shouto had gone missing. You've sent men to search the forest surrounding the Kingdom, but ignored the Mountains."</p><p>King Enji shifts, "There's nothing in the mountain--"</p><p>"Or so that's what you want us to believe," Katsuki interrupts, "Stop with the lies and slander, Enji, don't push my patience and formality. The Prince did something, didn't he? And so when he vanished, you really didn't care, it's a thorn removed from your throat with no effort. The searches are only facades."</p><p>"You'll still step down on your throne, and while we venture out and search for the Prince," Katsuki beckons someone to step forward, "Captain Kirishima here will be leading the Kingdom, alongside Captain Dabi, and the Steward."</p><p>Katsuki glances at the female, "Unless she'd like to step down as well and join you behind bars?"</p><p>King Enji stares at the two Captains, one with redhair and good form, the other's a bit more laid back but is covered in war scars, "Fine, Rei, stay here."</p><p>The female nods as she watched her husband be taken away by the Legion's soldier.</p><p>"Pretty pathetic for the rest of you," Katsuki smirks, "You puny little beings are only off the hook because the evidence implies that all of you are only following the former king's orders."</p><p>He steps in the middle of the Court, "More than half of your guardsmen will be replaced by the Legion's soldiers, Captain Dabi will be the one to command them. If any of them so much as finds out that one of you is plotting against the Legion," he pointedly glares at the three thanes, "I'll personally execute you in front of your people."</p><p>Katsuki waves his hands in dismissal, "I expect a meeting tomorrow, same time. We have to prepare for my task of finding the Prince."</p>
<hr/><p>Kirishima takes a huge swig from the bottle he's holding, "You're being too harsh, Bakugou!"</p><p>"Harsh as it may be, but this is troublesome for me," he places his own bottle down the counter, "I'm only here to hunt a dragon, remember? Fucking Tullius finds out I'm going and tasks me with this shit, saying that I'm on my way anyway. Fucking ass."</p><p>Kirishima laughs, "Yeah, he is an ass because of that, but in a brighter note, you showed off your skills and power. I'll take that as a win."</p><p>Katsuki sighs, "I have to go now. I need to be up early tomorrow."</p><p>The inn is starting to get loud as more people pours in, the night is the only time these people can have fun. They don't seem to care that their King was arrested just this morning.</p><p>"Get everything ready before I come to Court." with that, Katsuki tries to leave.</p><p>Kirishima grabs his arm, "You're too hung up on killing that dragon," he starts, "I don't think this time will be the same as others."</p><p>Katsuki jerks his hands off the redhead's hold, "What, are some sort of fucking psychic now?"</p><p>"We walked past Grimwoods earlier, the air screams death," Kirishima pulls his hand away, "Bakugou, this seems like more than you can handle, please rethink about bringing a scout with you."</p><p>Katsuki scoffs, "I'm climbing a mountain, not scouring a forest," then leaves still.</p><p>Kirishima only shakes his head, "I hope the Court Wizard is wrong, Bakugou."</p>
<hr/><p>All members of the Court sits at the war room, Katsuki sits at the head of the table, on his right is Captain Kirishima, besides him is Captain Dabi. On the left, the Steward and Housecarl sits. Opposite Katsuki sits the Court Wizard.</p><p>"Let's start," Katsuki smooths the edges of the map at the table, "Eglantine has a strategic advantage due to its location, yet your former King chose his side poorly."</p><p>Dabi lays back at his sit and crosses his arms, "And so we're here. Skip the formalities, please, I have guards in need of discipline."</p><p>Katsuki snorts out a laugh, "Fine. I'll be climbing Mount Avi in search for the Prince and a dragon, I'll be leaving Captain Kirishima in charge."</p><p>"Bring the Court Wizard with you," Kirishima interrupts, brows raising while looking at the wizard.</p><p>"We're over this conversation, Captain, I'll be going alone," Katsuki glares at Kirishima.</p><p>Hitoshi suddenly stands, "If you plan on going to the Mountain alone, I must speak with you immediately," he moves to go to his chambers, but stops as he reached the door, he glances at the Steward and Housecarl, "privately."</p><p>As Hitoshi leaves the war room, Katsuki follows him shortly after making sure Kirishima understands his role.</p><p>It's weird and sudden, but Katsuki feels excited as he enters the room he thought he saw the wizard enter, then closes the door. Well, fuck it, he might as well seduce someone attractive while here.</p><p>Looking around, Katsuki can see a table in the middle, filled with various herbs and vials. On either side of it are both an enchantment table and an alchemy laboratory. The walls mount different books, mostly dusted. There's a doorway to the left, which Katsuki guesses is the bedroom.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for coming," Hitoshi emerges from the door, a book in hand, "I need to tell you something, about the mountain and forest."</p><p>Katsuki raises a brow, "I already know everything that you know about it."</p><p>Hitoshi looks at him, "These are information that I haven't disclosed to the former King, or anyone else."</p><p>Katsuki walks up besides Hitoshi, leans in and whispers, "Not telling the King, that's already treason."</p><p>Hitoshi tries to look unbothered, "Of course there are reasons, I am the Court Wizard, after all, I am most knowledgeable regarding the arcane than everyone else in the Court combined," but he takes a deep breath to still his composture when Katsuki still didn't pull back, he can feel the blond's breath against his neck, "I'm telling you now because I know who you are, Dragonborn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, I'm bad at describing scenarios. But I'm getting better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The rays of morning light slides past the windows, waking up the young Prince. He yawns, stretches, and calls upon his servant, "Kyouka..."</em>
</p><p><em>No one responds, and so the Prince calls once more, "</em> <em>Kyouka</em> <em>!"</em></p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p><em>Nothing. The Prince huffs, he sits up and look around his chambers. </em> <em>Kyouka</em> <em> is nowhere to be seen. This made the Prince's mood sour, "Kyouka! Where are you!?"</em></p><p>
  <em>He stands up and leaves his chambers. The young Prince has intended to walk to the Kitchen, that's where Kyouka usually goes if she's not in his room to serve him.</em>
</p><p><em>But he stops when he hears </em> <em>distand</em> <em> voices that mentions his name. Curious, the young Prince follows the voices that seem to be from his father. His feet leads him to the war room.</em></p><p>
  <em>He peeks through the door and eavesdrops, "Kyouka, I believe you are most suitable for the task. I need you to prepare Shouto for the dinner."</em>
</p><p><em>His father is talking to Kyouka, who is currently trembling at the King's presence, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, my King," she lets her voice out, "but I don't think the Prince likes the Yaoyorozu family that much</em>."</p><p>
  <em>It is true, Shouto hates the Yaoyorozu family. To him, it seems like they're only here to take advantage of the King. Their daughter is nice, but her parents are not, and Shouto hates them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King laughs, but Kyouka flinches, "Servant Kyouka, I don't care what Shouto likes, he just needs to be presentable later. You're his personal servant, keep to your job and only your job."</em>
</p><p><em>Kyouka</em> <em>bows her head,</em> <em>"Yes, my King, please forgive my intrusion"</em></p><p>
  <em>The King dismisses her, and Shouto hurriedly runs back to his chambers to avoid being caught. He jumps back to his bed and covers himself in his blanket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shortly after, Kyouka arrives, "My Prince, you need to get up and prepare for breakfast!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto huffs and shakes his head no, as if Kyouka can see him under the covers, "I don't want to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, my Prince, it's your 8th birthday, don't you want to be up and joyous?" The servant approaches the bedside and gently tugs at the blankets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Prince holds them tightly, "I said I don't want to!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka only smiles, "We can skip breakfast if you're really not in the mood," she sits down at the corner of the bed, "What made your morning this sour? Was it a nightmare? I can assure you, my prince, that nothing bad will happen to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto peeks over the blanket. It is common for him to have nightmares, and it constantly consists of other noble children making fun of him for knowing nothing about the Kingdom. He isn't allowed to leave the Palace, and his only friends are his mother, who always plays with him in the morning, Kyouka, who is always with him to help everyday, the Court Wizard's son Shinsou, who is around the same age as Kyouka, he barely speaks to him but he considers him a friend nonetheless since he shows him magic sometimes,</em>
</p><p><em>and the distant voice. So far, his favourite is that distant voice, even if he had only talked to him by accident last week while he was hiding from Kyouka. It speaks to him and tells him stories from the outside, stories that made Shinsou visibly freeze and tense up, only to dismiss them as Shouto's imagination. Kyouka and her mother refuse to tell him</em> <em> anything about it too.</em></p><p><em>"I don't want to go to the dinner later..."</em> <em> He starts, "I don't want to be forced to talk to Lady Momo again!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kyouka's eyes meet with the Prince's monochromatic ones, "Ah, you've heard," her gaze softens, "It's just a dinner, my Prince, you don't have to do anything else, and I promise I'll always be by your side."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka's words always soothes him, second to his mother's, "I want Mama." Shouto pushes the blanket off his head.</em>
</p><p><em>Kyouka stands up and helps the Prince out of his bed, "Then you need to get yourself ready before we go to Lady </em> <em>Rei</em> <em>."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Prince spends his morning with his mother, while Kyouka stand watch. When the afternoon creeps in, his mother asks him to play with Kyouka instead, saying that she'll be busy with her work. Shouto frowns, but goes with Kyouka still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka assisted him through lunch, and when they are done...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's play hide and seek!" Shouto is already jumping in excitement, this is his favourite part of the day, "I'll hide!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka eyes the Prince warily, "My, my, Prince. We always play hide and seek, and I never get to find you. You just suddenly pop out back before dinner and refuse to tell me where you hide."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto is already running, "That's why it's a great hiding place! Count to ten, don't peek!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka sighs as she wonder just where the Prince hides. She counts to ten, and like any other day, her quest of looking for the Prince the whole day starts.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Boom, are you here?" Shouto's voice comes out ragged, he did just ran from the halls, out to the Palace gardens. He's not actually allowed to go there because the adults say it's too dangerous for him, but he sneaks out anyway.</em>
</p><p><em>The voice didn't talk, and Shouto frowns. He walks through the trees and flowers of Briar Roses, avoiding the guards that stands watch at the walls separating the Palace to the haunted forest Shouto keeps hearing about. He reaches the largest tree</em> <em>, which is the one nearest to the Mountain.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Boom guy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shouto, you're here! And don't call me Boom." The booming voice says, but he's clearly delighted, "Came to hear more about the outside world?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't want to tell me your name, so I'm calling you Boom!" Shouto plops down at the grass and hums, "But yes, please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day went on like that, the booming voice talking to Shouto. Shouto doesn't really understand how no one else is hearing the Boom, when he's just so loud! Boom tells him about the Mountain. He says that it's called Mount Avi, and that it is his home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto looks up at the looming mountain, "If you live up there, how can you talk to me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice lets out a chuckle, "That is the question, Prince Shouto, I don't know either!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto trains his eyes, trying to see the peak of the mountain, "Can you see everything from up there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can see all of Skyrim up north, but I can see past the forest down south." Boom explains, "Grimwoods somehow blocks my sight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto stands up, "Grimwoods? You mean that forest that the guards say is haunted?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, yes, but let me tell you, Young Shouto, that the forest is not haunted."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto frowns, what does Boom means? He heard the stories about people not coming back from the forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not haunted, just scared and defensive. But I'm sure someone very noble will come and make the forest feel safe again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto pats his clothes to remove the dusts and dirt, "How can you be sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I think I already met that person."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto gasps, "What! You talked to other people and you didn't tell me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not so loud, young Shouto, we don't want the guards to take notice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto looks back to see a guard slowly creeping forward to the tree, probably paranoid of his sudden outburst.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto whispers, "I'm gonna go now before I get caught," he starts sneaking out, "I'll come back tomorrow."</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>Shouto finds Kyouka walking the halls, still looking for him, "My Prince, come out, it's almost </em> <em>dinner</em> <em>!"</em></p><p><em>He almost feels bad about it. Almost. But a very playful thought came to his head. He quietly tip toes to </em> <em>Kyouka's</em> <em> back, and he tugs at her sleeve, "Boom!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kyouka screams, and Shouto fell to his knees while laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shouto!" Kyouka whines, and when her breathing evens out, "You scared me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto stops laughing, did Kyouka just called him using his name? He looks up and blinks at her.</em>
</p><p><em>"Is something wrong?" Worry flickers in </em> <em>Kyouka's</em> <em> eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Shouto grins widely, "You finally did it!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did what..." Her eyes widened in realization, "I'm so sorry, my prince, I didn't mean to--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto hugs Kyouka, "Don't talk, you did it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It might be something very little, but Shouto's mood took a big step up because he's been asking Kyouka to call him Shouto for weeks now. He doesn't want to be called prince by everyone, and certainly not by someone he considers a friend. He always thought that if Boom has no problem calling him Shouto, then Kyouka should have no problem too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto feels the sigh that leaves Kyouka, "You know you're father wouldn't allow it, my Prince."</em>
</p><p><em>He</em> <em> pulls back and frowns, "But you already did it."</em></p><p>
  <em>She just laughs, "Only by accident," she leads Shouto back to his chambers, "Now, let's get ready for dinner."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dinner comes tolerable enough for Shouto, there are banners and balloons everywhere, and tables upon tables with food are there. Luckily, Shouto has succesfully avoided talking to Lady Momo. He likes her, she's nice and all, but he really hates it when her mother will suddenly barge in their conversation as if she was there when it began.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The servants sing him happy birthday, he opens his gifts, and to his surprise, Shinsou presents a magic trick just for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But of course the fun will be over before he knows it, when he's draged by his father to make conversation with Lady Momo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This night suddenly feels too long for Shouto's likings.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took long because I was procrastinating huehuehue and playing with different POVs. Sorry if it's messy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steamy scenes inbound, but not quite there yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Hitoshi had only asked for the Dragonborn to come to his chambers so he can discuss their connection to Grimwoods. To explain that he knows where the Prince is. To explain that the dragon up at Mount Avi should not be killed. To explain that he's a creature of the night. To explain that the Dragonborn is the only one who can ease Grimwoods' anxiety. To explain that even if the dragonborn's the only one who can, the four creatures of Grimwoods must band together to be immune to the forest's magical barriers and repellant.</p><p>So why are they in his bed while the Dragonborn's tongue is shoved deep in his mouth and his hands groping him everywhere?</p><p>He doesn't know, but he likes it <em>very</em> much.</p><p>When did Katsuki remove his armor? He can't even remember, one moment Katsuki was whispering sweet things to his ear, the next they're making out.</p><p>When Katsuki pulls back for air, Hitoshi takes the moment to speak, "Legate--"</p><p>"Katsuki." The blond pants out, lips starting to swell, "Call me Katsuki."</p><p>Hitoshi nods as he try and will himself away from his desire, "Then Katsuki, I--" a moan makes it way out of his mouth when Katsuki moves his kisses down his throat.</p><p>Hitoshi unconsciously leans his head back, allowing Katsuki to have greater access to the pale skin. He trails his kisses around, sliding sideways to his neck and leaving small bites.</p><p>Hitoshi can't hold back his whimper at the slight pain that the bites creates, but then sighs in pleasure when Katsuki licks them before moving to bite some more.</p><p>What's happening? Why is he allowing another creature to dominate him like this? He's a creature of the night, a vampire for fuck's sake! He's supposed to be stronger... yet why is he so weak on his touch? Is what Aizawa told him true? That the Dragonborn is someone, someone that he'll kneel for?</p><p>He hasn't fed in a while, that's it. He's weak because he haven't drank any blood for days, but...</p><p>His body betrays him as his hips grinds up to meet the blond's body.</p><p>Katsuki moans at the contact, but continues down his collarbone, "This needs to go." Katsuki's hands were fast yet gentle on untying his robes.</p><p>Hitoshi tries to pry Katsuki off of him, "I-I need to tell you something important!"</p><p>"I think you can speak while fucking, right?" Hitoshi freezes at his words, such filthy language! He didn't speak like this earlier, what is this man?</p><p>Katsuki looks at him, eyes searching, "Don't you like it?"</p><p>That's not what Hitoshi means, he likes Katsuki, he likes this very much. In all his preparation for the dragonborn's arrival, all sleepless nights researching about their history with Grimwoods, and in all the times Hitoshi had bedded men and women, he hasn't expected to meet him and him to look so <em>attractive</em>.</p><p>It must be Aizawa's words making him feel like this. <em>Someday, you'll meet someone who you'll gladly kneel for.</em> If his teacher hadn't said those words then...</p><p>Katsuki pulls away, stands up and starts to wear his armor, his back facing him.</p><p>Hitoshi felt a slight sting in his chest, Katsuki thought he didn't like what they were doing.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Katsuki spins and looks at Hitoshi as he's wearing his gauntlets, "Say what you need to say."</p><p>Hitoshi flinches at Katsuki's voice, but he knows better. He must say this before it's too late, the fate of the Kingdom and the world is much more important than his primal needs, "The dragon up at Mount Avi,"</p><p>Katsuki rolls his eyes, "So there <em>is</em> a dragon."</p><p>"Let me finish," Hitoshi stands up as well, and ties his robes back, "Don't kill it."</p><p>Katsuki snorts, "Why?" and Hitoshi wonders if he said something wrong.</p><p>"Nothing good will come out of it," Hitoshi starts, trying hard to ignore the fact that Katsuki is glaring daggers at him right now, "I don't know what bullshit Paarthurnax told you, or Alduin, or the blades, or whoever, but you can't kill the dragon up there."</p><p>Katsuki ignores him and goes for the door, "I don't care about the bullshit you spew either," he looks back, "I'm going to kill every last one of these stupid dragons, and bring back your stupid prince wherever he is."</p><hr/><p>Katsuki leaves the palace in a pissed-fuck mood. Not only had he been rejected by a low court wizard, who he's still in confusion as to why since the wizard seem to react positively to his advances and even grinded up to him, shitty hair (Captain Kirishima) also won't stop telling him to <em>bring </em>the said wizard.</p><p>Like hell Katsuki would need help. He'd slain dragons before, conquered land, lead a band of honorable warriors, handled magic said to be too powerful for the world now, fuck, he even saved an outfit of thieves from falling apart, and the Dark Brotherhood from extinction.</p><p>He don't need any help, especially not from the overly hot wizard that claims to be a vampire. Bullshit. Vampires have glowing red eyes, and his deep purple tired ones are not a sign of Vampirism.</p><p>In his rush, Katsuki forgets to bring enough potions and food, ah, fuck. But he's here at the foot of the mountain, might as well start climbing anyway. Pointing his palms at the ground, he propelled himself upwards using explosions.</p><p>When he feels his magicka draining, he finds a place to stay. Fuck him for forgetting to bring magicka potions, his mask Nahkriin, only provided little help with its magicka usage reduction. But it's just in time, too, as the sun is starting to set. He enters a small caved hole in the cliff he just landed on and settles in for the night.</p><p>Once he secures that there's no wild animals, or any hostilities in the cave, he settles down and sleeps to pass the night and restore his magical and stamina.</p><hr/><p>It was stupid of Hitoshi to let Katsuki leave without explaining it fully. Without explaining that Katsuki needs to learn the ancient voice buried deep in the forest. Without explaining that Katsuki is the only hope left in bringing every single person lost to the forest back. Without explaining that they need the dragon to open the path. Without explaining that the Prince is the final piece needed for lasting peace. But can you really blame him if he got so flustered by their make out session to think properly? Aizawa would have tied him up and grounded him for months because of this slip up... if only he's here.</p><p>Hitoshi shakes his head, no, he needs to focus right now on catching up to Katsuki before it's too late.</p><p>The warm and earthy rocks that Hitoshi travels on slowly turns cold and icy. By the time the cold gets too much and he feels his bat wings freeze, he turns back to his human body and smashes an ice axe that he holds deep through the ice.</p><p>This is where the challenge starts. He didn't know how Katsuki had climbed so fast, but he's determined to catch up. Maybe, Katsuki had used some sort of magic. He's the Dragonborn, and master of almost all skills, he'll figure something out.</p><p>Hitoshi, on the other hand, did not complete his training. The thoughts of his mentor haunted him everytime, but that's a thought for another time. Aizawa told him everything he needs to know, not much, but it's complete and his research provided the fill in the slight holes in the foretold future.</p><p>A few more minutes of climbing and Hitoshi finds a cliff. The sun is starting to rise, and Hitoshi grunts at the little rays of light that touches his skin. He needs to move fast and take shelter. He pushes himself up the cliff and groans as his stomach scratches at the edge of the said cliff. He ignores the sting and goes to the slight opening in the mountain's body.</p><p>Only that when he gets in, he is greeted by a very sound and asleep Katsuki.</p><hr/><p>Katsuki groans as sunlight pokes in his face. He slowly opens his eyes, and adjusts to the brightness when suddenly, he can make out the outline of someone towering over him.</p><p>He's quick to react, extending his hand forward, palm facing the silhouette and lets out a large explosion, strong enough to blow whatever it is that found him resting.</p><p>Katsuki hears a slightly familiar, hushed but loud enough, "Oh shit!" in front of him. Yet, when the smoke clears, there's no one there anymore. He heard that voice somewhere before, but he can't put a finger on whose it is.</p><p>"Fucker thought he can sneak up on me." Katsuki grunts as he stand up, shakily due to just waking up, he reaches for his Dragon Priest Mask and almost dropping it when someone speaks,</p><p>"Actually, I wasn't sneaking up on you." Katsuki jerks at the voice, his eyes moving to the ceiling that the voice came from.</p><p>A bat.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Katsuki watches in stunned silence as the bat hanging in the ceilings slowly shifted back down, he can slightly make out the outlines of a human before the bat completed transforming.</p><p>Katsuki's eyes glares in annoyance, "You." he practically spat the word.</p><p>"Yes, me," Hitoshi dusted the few burns on his robes, "please refrain from blowing me out again, that was scary."</p><p>Katsuki grabs the man by his robes and pulls him, almost ripping the robes due to his gauntlet's sharp and pointed fingertips, "Scary my ass, what the hell are you doing here!?"</p><p>Hitoshi tries to push back off of the blond's hold, "Let go of me," his voice is like venom.</p><p>"Not until you tell me why you followed me up here." Katsuki's grip on the robes tightened.</p><p>Hitoshi sighs in defeat, "You left even when I haven't finished explaining yet," before Katsuki can spit a retort, he continues, "and if by any chance you won't listen, or listen and still try and slay the dragon, I'll have to stop you myself."</p><p>Katsuki grins at the other's effort of being confident, "What makes you think you can stop me, fake vampy?"</p><p>Hitoshi's face contorts to confusion, "Fake vampy...?"</p><p>The blond's hand that was gripping Hitoshi's robes lets go and moves up to cup the taller man's face, carefully not to push the pointed fingertips deep and cause the skin to break and bleed. Katsuki can't tell why but he's always so drawn to the other man, so attracted.</p><p>"Telltale signs of Vampirism are glowing red or orange eyes," he moves Hitoshi's face so that he's staring in the tired purple eyes, "Pale skin that feels discomfort when exposed to sunlight," his eyes wonder down to the neck that sports the small pink bruises he made that is barely noticeable, "Fangs protrude from gums for easier feeding."</p><p>At his last words, Katsuki brushes his thumb across Hitoshi's cheeks, creating a slight slit with how sharp the gauntlents are, but Hitoshi didn't move. The blond then draws small circle following the man's lips, blood that is tainting the gauntlet's fingertips smudges against the thin pink skin. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he pulled the pale man's lower lip down.</p><p>Hitoshi's mouth follows suit, parting his lips slightly and letting Katsuki push his gloved thumb in.</p><p>He examines his teeth, no visible fangs, "Fake vampy," he stares back again at the other man's eyes as he pulls his thumb out of Hitoshi's mouth, he thought he heard a quiet whimper leave as well, "I'll ask you again," his hands moves from cupping the Wizard's face to resting his hands gently down to the shoulder, he exerts a small force to push down and to his amusement, the self-proclaimed vampire kneels. The used to be taller man now face to face with Katsuki's crotch. His hands moves and using the tips of his index finger makes Hitshi look up to him.</p><p>They didn't break eye contact through the whole thing, "What makes you think you can stop me when you're clearly obeying every single one of my subtle command?" Katsuki finishes with a smug grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Hitoshi opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Katsuki laughs at the feeble attempt, "Admit it, this is where you belong. Court Wizard Shinsou Hitoshi, kneeling and begging beneath me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want weirdly timed writing updates, and tweets using a probably foreign language for you, you can follow me on Twitter @PrixsessTD</p><p>I don't know how to Tumblr but I do have an account with exactly zero posts or whatever, so I don't use that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the tags.</p><p>CW: Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sneaking is getting harder as years past, but Shouto is determined to meet with Boom again</em>
  <em> and again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He plops down at their spot, has been their spot for ten years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom is the first to speak, "Shouto! How nice of you to come and visit!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't even said anything yet," Shouto's eyes are trained to the sky, "Were you waiting for me?</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a long pause before Boom replies, "Kind of. It's getting boring in here, you know? Being alone and all that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto nods as if Boom can see him, "You won't tell me why you live up there anyway, if it's getting lonely, why don't you come down?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Shouto."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto frowns, "Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, always the curious one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Prince lies his back down at the grass, "You didn't answer me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You see, if I went down there, everyone will be scared of me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Shouto asks again, face blank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I'm huge!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto chuckles, "And loud, too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a comfortable silence that falls between them. Shouto silently watches the butterflies fly past him, the leaves of the tree he's sitting beneath of rustles at the gentle caress of wind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto shifts to his side and whispers, "It's a week more until my eighteenth birthday, you'll tell me the truth about you by then, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom's voice is loud still, but firm and careful, "On your eighteenth, yes, you'll choose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's too long," Shouto sighs, "I wish I can go up there and be with you instead of being in this place."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't think about </em>
  <em>it--</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not that easy!" Shouto snaps, but he suddenly checks if anyone heard him, when he sees that no one did, he takes a deep breath to compose himself, "I saw him, Boom. They executed him in front of all the people for something that they didn't even mention clearly. They said it's treason, sending letters to the faction that our Kingdom doesn't support."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto closes his eyes, but opens it again when memories fills the black space behind his eyelids, "And Hitoshi, he looked so broken then. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even leave his father's room."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto practically chokes on every single word, "You know the worst part? I know why they executed Aizawa, because I heard it all. I know how rotten and messed up my whole family is, how my father and forefathers had supposedly devastated the balance of this world, whatever that means, and how my father didn't want to pay the price."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto's face is blank, but his eyes held every emotion, "My father ordered his execution for something like that, I wonder just how messed up that must be if he reacts that way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom doesn't say anything, and Shouto furrows his brow in confusion, "Boom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No answer. Shouto's eyes widen at the realization, "You know something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still no answer, but Shouto knows that he's listening, "Why won't you tell me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's too early for that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto takes a shaky breath, "You always say that, it's just three weeks left!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, Shouto sits up, "I'm supposed to do something. I can feel it, Boom. But I won't be able to do anything if you won't tell me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs, "I'll be leaving now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto stands up and brushes the dirt off his clothes, making sure that everything is clean. He'll never hear the end of it if his father catches him all muddy and dirty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're right." Shouto stops in his tracks and looks up at the mountain, for the first time since they started talking the sound is almost inaudible, and he's afraid he'll miss what Boom will say, "I can't offer you much, but I'll tell you two things."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto gasps, the moment he's waiting for is suddenly so close to him, and he can't understand the sudden jittery feeling in his body that screams at him that he can't handle this, but he has to know, "Tell me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One, my name," Shouto shivers, "Yoarashi Inasa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto blinks, somehow the name seems familiar to him, like he'd heard it being said by someone else, but before he can dwell at the thought, </em>
  <em>Boom--</em>
  <em> no, Inasa speaks, "Two,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you are destined for something far greater than anything your father had planned for you in this palace, and you carry the burden of correcting your predecesors' mistakes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto's whole body is trembling, and it feels like something is grabbing at his soul, holding it in place and not letting him hear anything else, but Inasa's words come through,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's difficult and unreasonable, why does the world need to burden you with it's problems? You can run away with me."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The newly gathered bits of information makes Shouto's head clouded. He can't think about anything else other than Inasa's words. His usually uneventful days now bothered by the fact that there's something out there he needs to know or do. He's often staring in space thinking about it, and oddly, it feels like the space stares back at him.</em>
  <em> His stomach churns at the knowledge that he would have to do something in the future, and his gut tells him that it's something that is supposed to have a whole lot of preparation, yet he isn't prepared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the unreasonable execution of the former Court Wizard, Aizawa Shouta, two months ago, he's grown distant to everyone in the castle, even to his own mother. He always wore this stoic and blank face to everyone he talks to, because like a child who only starts understanding his surroundings, Shouto don't really know anyone in this palace anymore. His anxiousness is powered by thoughts; does anyone in the staff know anything about his family? Does his mother and siblings know? Did his father keep it all under the rug? What did my ancestors do to merit such a reaction? Just thinking about it feels like he's about to go </em>
  <em>
    <b>mad.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyouka had once voiced out her concerns regarding Shouto's change in demeanor, only for Shouto to reassure her that nothing is wrong, or it's not her fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's not her fault, little prince.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of that, no one noticed the blank stares, deep eyes lost in thought that Shouto has, except for one person. Not his mother, not his father, not any of his older siblings, not Kyouka, not any of the other palace servants, not the chef, and certainly not any of the guards.</em>
</p><p><em>It's </em><em>Aizawa's</em> <em>son</em>.<em> The newly appointed Court Wizard, Shinsou Hitoshi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Shouto doesn't really know anything about him, but it weirded him out that this man, a grown adult when Shouto was but a kid, still looks exactly the same now that he grew up. It baffles him that whenever he sees the man, there's not a single sign of aging at his face. Still pale, and skin still looking soft and young, except for the huge eyebags underneath deep tired eyes that the man sports, but Shouto deduced that it's more because of stress than aging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The said man is now staring at Shouto with furrowed brows. Shouto stares back blankly, as if he's accepting a staring contest challenge in the middle of court dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto breaks out of his staring when his mother calls to him, "Aren't you going to eat, Shouto?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes flicker back to Hitoshi, who also stopped staring when Rei spoke, and instead now eats. Shouto nods his head in acknowledgement to his mother, "Yes, thank you for the food," then starts eating as well.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Prince Shouto."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto frowns, but he turns around and faces Hitoshi, "Yes, Court Wizard?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitoshi snorts at the title but asks Shouto to walk with him, "You don't have to call me that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto nods and follows the wizard through the halls, "You don't have to call me Prince either."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, please, I do," Hitoshi rolls his eyes and smirks, "Or else I'm going to be the next dead wizard."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto doesn't laugh at the seemingly joke statement, instead he casts his gaze down his feet and says, "I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitoshi stops, and so does Shouto, "Don't say that, it's not your fault."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto sees that they're now outside of the Former Court Wizard's laboratory and chambers. Shouto feels a twinge of guilt as he realize that Hitoshi must have been ordered to move to his father's old room. How hard that must have been</em>
  <em>, when the one who ordered so is the same man who killed his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto is pulled out of his thoughts by Hitoshi, "Come, Prince, I must speak with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Shouto enters the chambers, Hitoshi follows and closes the door shut, then leans in as if to check if anyone followed them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto finds the actions strange, "Is something wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitoshi pulls away from the door and walks pass Shouto. He pulls a dusted journal out of a chest and hands it to Shouto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto examines the dusted journal, it's been tattered and worn out that he wonders just how old it must have been, "What's this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitoshi pats Shouto's shoulders and looks him dead in the eye, "I know you've been talking to Yoarashi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto's eyes widen, "</em>
  <em>W-what</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitoshi's eyes never relented, just staring with his deep and dead purple eyes, "I don't know what he told you, but you can't leave the Kingdom now that it needs you the most."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave? How did he know that Inasa had been telling him that he can leave the palace? "Inasa... he refuse to tell me anything, only says that..." Shouto's eyes casts down at the ground, "that he'll tell me when I'm ready and that I can make my choice then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no choice, Prince Shouto, you can't leave and follow that barbarian up at the mountain! You have to stay and help the appointed one to have balance back, bring the safety of the Kingdom that Grimwoods once gave!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something inside Shouto snaps, all these secrecy, treating him like a </em>
  <em>child--</em>
  <em> it's too much for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto jerks away from Hitoshi's grip, "How is it not a choice!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All my life," he takes a deep breath, "you've all dictated what I should do. Father tells me to behave and be a good son, forcing me to mingle with people that I know for a fact just wants to be on his good side. Mother always keep me on arm's length! My siblings ignores me all the damn time!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glares at Hitoshi, who is clearly shocked, "And you! Now you're telling me all this," he shakes his head and lets the journal fall from his hands to the floor, "this, nonsense!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hitoshi, make me understand then! Why can't any of you tell me what's going on!?"</em>
  <em> The usual stoic expression that Shouto holds is now contorted with anger, confusion, and annoyance, "At least Inasa is willing to tell me something!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't understand, Shouto," Hitoshi starts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Shouto is quick to cut him off, "Then make me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's silence, the two man staring at each other. Shouto is breathing hard, and Hitoshi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wizard bends down to pick up the book that fell on the floor, "This is </em>
  <em>Aizawa's</em>
  <em> journal," he looks at the worn cover, sliding his hands above it, "He gave it to me before your father executed him. It holds all information regarding Grimwoods."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly gives the journal back to Shouto, "Read it," he says, "</em>
  <em>It can be a bit disturbing, but you need to know the truth</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto stares at the worn journal, and Hitoshi speaks, "You want to understand? Here's all your answer."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Shouto's fingers tremble as he opens the worn journal, and he can hear faint whispers, telling him to stop and throw the journal to the crackling flames of his room's hearth. But the the curiosity gets the better of him and he reads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>19th of</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> Morning Star</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I have decided to start keeping a journal. Whatever it is that </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sheogorath</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> had done to my mind, it erases bits and bits of my memories. It is obvious that he is keeping me from stopping his plans. I don't remember the name of my Mistress anymore, instead names of other Daedra comes to my mind, except for the name of my </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Mistress</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>.</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> I must continue my search for the Dragonborn, no amount of Sheogorath's madness will stop me from honoring and obeying my Mistress.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>28th of Morning Star, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I scoured the whole province, but there's just no trace of the Dragonborn. I am starting to lose hope. I can hear them, the faint whispers of </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Sheogorath</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>. He's slowly inching to my mind and everywhere I look, I can see him. I need to get out of this tavern tonight or he's going to get me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2nd of Sun's Dawn</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>, 4E Year 201</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's ironic. I have been deemed worthy by the King, and he appointed me as the new Court Wizard of this twisted land, right at the same day that some people mock Pelagius. The sole reason is that I demonstrated my powers as I save a woman from entering Grimwoods, who turned out to be his wife. I am confused with the customs of the people of Eglantine, they are nowhere similar to the customs of the rest of Skyrim</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>, and had changed since the last time I was here. I have morphed into another being that I saw from Falkreath, a sickly farmer who was about to die. It is a great disguise, even if I did not need one. Anyone that I knew from my last visit here 700 years ago would already be dead, but it never hurts to be safe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Being a court wizard helped me on my research, I have a lot of resources here, and the King allows my experiments as long as I say that it's for Eglantine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I need to find the name of my Mistress, that comes first before anything else. And then I can continue her will, I need to find the Dragonborn to mend the Tear in the middle of Grimwoods, or else when the other </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Daedra</b>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <b>grow</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> bold, they'll cross the mortal plane.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>15th of First Seed, 4E Year 201</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Talks from Skyrim says that a civil war had started. Apparently, </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ulfric</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> continued on his plan of challenging the High King, and he killed him. The whole province is at war, blood, death, and cruelty. This humans never learn that they're all just subjects to the wills and whims of gods and demons.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>My stay at the palace had been uneventful, I feel safe within my chambers, but whenever I walk the halls, I can see shadow follow me. I bow my head and keep an eye out for Sheogorath's tricks.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>30th of Mid Year, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I finally found it! The name of my Mistress! Oh, rejoice, my Mistress, my queen, Azura!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Azura!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I had noticed that research kept me from writing in this journal, but it is all worth it, I finally know my Mistress' name again! I will not fail my Mistress, I must now find the Dragonborn and bring him back, bring him to Grimwoods. But first, I must create a shrine of Azura, to wave off Sheogorath's advances of taking over my mind.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>29th of Last Seed, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The person I traded spell tomes with speaks of a new champion that appeared at Skyrim. The wizard says that it is a male nord that is said to be the Dragonborn. He told me of this person's triumph in killing a dragon sighted near </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Whiterun</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>, and that Jarl </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Balgruuf</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> made him a thane. I had paid a huge sum of gold to gather more information when this pesky little wizards knew that I'm mostly interested in this Dragonborn.  A small price to pay for greater good.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>His name is Bakugou Katsuki, and it is said that he sprouted from nowhere and suddenly started making a name for himself. No matter, I have a name, and a name is the greatest lead of all.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7th of </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Hearthfire</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The King had asked me to check on Grimwoods. It is a good cover to actually check it, and go inside. I brought my little shrine with me to keep Sheogorath's minions away as I delved into the forest.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I returned to the palace immediately as I found a body in the forest. It is not one of people who mistakenly entered the forest, I can feel him, he's also a summon of Azura.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When he awoke, my suspicions were confirmed. He was used as a vessel and more, his words were, "It is I, Azura, and I praise you, creature of the night. I am worried that Sheogorath had already tainted your mind. I send this new flesh to continue my will, fill him up with the information you gathered. Sheogorath will not touch him, I have pulled him out of oblivion and annointed him myself. When you pass your knowledge, embrace death with a smile, I will be waiting for you, creature of the night."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And his body fell limply again.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>19th of Hearthfire, E4 Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The man I rescued finally woke up, as himself. Yet, I watched in horror as his body morphed on its own and revealed my own, long dead son. Hitoshi.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He remembered me. He told me about coldness, and someone grabbing him, pulling him out of what he said felt like thick </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>jelly-</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> the most important detail, he was dead and now alive. Another creature of the night.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I filled in Hitoshi about all the details, and he eagerly devours every word, loyal to the </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Daedra</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> who gave him his life back.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Praise be to Azura, for bringing me my son for the remainder of my life!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>1st of Sun's Dusk, 4E Year 201</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My shrine of Azura was wrecked when I returned to my chambers, and now I can feel the stare of Sheogorath everywhere I go. I had rearranged and fixed the shrine, yet the stares are relentless, and now whispers accompany it, too. It's going to drive me mad, I sent letters to General </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Tullius-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> he knows the Dragonborn, he can send the Dragonborn </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>here-</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> there's a knock</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shouto stares at the abrupt line from the last word down to the edge of the paper. Aizawa must have been interrupted, harshly.</em>
  <em> He swiftly turns a page and sees another entry, but this time, it's a different hand writing. Hitoshi's.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>25th of Evening Star, 4E Year 201</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's Hitoshi.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They executed my father a month ago.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't know what to do, but he told me to continue </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Azura's</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> will, and that when the time comes, he'll see me again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I haven't left his chambers since then. No one, save for </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Kyouka</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>, has bothered to talk to me. She brings occasional food and water. But she let me mourn the passing of my father.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I found this journal while weeping at his table. I have read its contents, and this is the first time I saw this. While reading, I can feel a soft whisper besides me, and at first I grew </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>scared--</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> I thought it was the same </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Daedra</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> that father had purposely avoided, but it's not. It's not Sheogorath. It's the sweet and loving voice of Azura, willing me to continue her will.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And I will.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>30th</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> of Evening Star, 4E Year 202</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I saw a letter tucked in between tomes, and I can recognize this writings anywhere. It's a letter from father, intended for me. It explained in great detail everything about the Tear, and </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Azura's</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> will. He said that he doesn't trust his voice to speak of it, Sheogorath can twist his words. But written, Sheogorath can do nothing with </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Azura's</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> blessed pen and paper.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I must find the Dragonborn, the gifted of </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Akatosh</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>. Bakugou Katsuki. He's the only one who can trigger a Dragon Break that can fix the Tear in the middle of Grimwoods. Yet, before he can go and trigger a Dragon Break, I must also find a way to explain everything to the Human Prince of Eglantine, the youngest, and the heir, Todoroki Shouto. With the three of us, The Creature of The Night, The Dragonborn, The Mortal, we must travel up to Mount Avi and find the final piece, The Dragon, Yoarashi Inasa. With the four of us, Azura had blessed Grimwoods to let us through without trouble. If we travel incomplete, Grimwoods will swallow us whole, and we won't be able to return.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Every single one of us has a role to play. The Creature of The Night, to collect the group. The Dragon, to open the Temple of the Sacred Shout. The Dragonborn, to trigger a Dragon Break using that Shout. The Mortal, an offering of heir, a promise of a new beginning, the fix to the </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>mortal's</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> mistake.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Azura, Meridia, and </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Boethia</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> is working hard on keeping the other </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Daedric</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> Princes from entering the mortal fold. But somehow, </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sheogorath's</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> minion slip past. It is what's been haunting my father, trying to drive him mad.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I guess it is a relief for him when he was executed, he no longer has to deal with this minion.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What bothers me the most is this final line on the letter, "You'll find the Dragonborn, and you'll kneel beneath him."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>1st of Morningstar, E4 Year 202</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I have conducted even more research regarding the Tear. No normal literature hold any information regarding it, yet scholars have voiced information.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Apparently, the cause of the Tear was the people of Eglantine. Or, more specifically, the rulers. King Enji's forefathers had used Black Magic, tried to contact </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Peryite</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>, asked the </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Daedric</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> Prince for power.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Daedric Prince gave them flowers, Briar Roses. They named it after the Court Wizard then, and now I am unsure why they think she's my grand mother. I suspect the Tear had something to do with it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It's still a confusion as to what these roses are, how they symbolize of have power. But ever since then, the Tear had appeared. And my Mistress had been keeping the other Princes from destroying and wreaking havoc in this world.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Shouto slams the journal shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone's been whispering words to him, and he can't take it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't get involved."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't listen to him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words echo, as well as others that doesn't make any sense. It won't stop, it won't stop. Shouto covers his ears, but it won't stop, it's </em>
  <b>
    <em>maddening.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Days slip by, and every single day, the whispers would grow in volume. Screaming at his head that he should leave, he doesn't need to be here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto can't. Can't take it any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto</em>
  <em> runs through the halls, uncaring. He doesn't care if anyone of the guards or maids hears him. He needs to go, he needs to </em>
  <em>
    <b>leave.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I'll stop if you leave, young Prince. Happy Birthday."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words ring in his ears, he can't take it anymore, one more second and he's going to go crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto throws the garden doors open, the midnight breeze slaps him. The two guards on duty looks at the young prince, "Prince Shouto, you're not allowed in here without supervision."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care," he whispers, the voices in his head, it won't stop</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His feet moves on its own, down the stairs and towards the large expanse of garden, but the guards hold him to a stop, "Prince, come back inside--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Shouto's mind feels numb as the voices grows louder, screaming at his head, "</em>
  <em>I-</em>
  <em> I have </em>
  <em>to--</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Prince Shouto!" The guards plead as they pull him back up the stairs and into the palace.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Little Prince, leave!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>He's going to go mad if he stay. Shouto's head spins and he can't see properly anymore. He closes his eyes, hoping that it would ease the growing pain in his head, but it doesn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What in oblivion is that!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto's eyes snap open, and he's confused by the screaming of the two guards, barking questions and commands at each other, "It's in the clouds!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a Dragon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Call the captain!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand holding Shouto lets go, and he tumbles down the few steps of stairs and falls to the ground. His sight is blurry, just a mix of the dark surroundings and faint light. He raises his head to look at the sky. He can make out a figure, flying overhead in a circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Inasa..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouto's head falls limply to the ground as he lose consciousness.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you squint hard enough, there's an ATLA reference in there. I made half of this in a rush, because I really want to update it now. I'm sorry if the story is confusing!</p><p>I literally looked up Skyrim's calendar for this, based it with the game's timeline and made adjustments for Shouto's birthday. It might not make sense to most, but I'm kinda proud about how I mixed the dates.</p><p>Next chapter's going to be juicy. Warning y'all right now, it's NSFW.</p><p>Forgive my grammatical mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>